


Hushabye

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese should give work a rest and go to bed.





	Hushabye

Carol sat up in bed with two pillows propped neatly underneath her; staring through her reading glasses at Therese rereading the same sports article on her Jackie Robinson. Every now and then, she would tear the sheet of paper out from her typewriter and crumple it into a ball. There were already several balled up papers lying below her feet on the floor. It was only five minutes to 11.

“Darling, come to bed,” Carol pleaded.

“In a minute,” Therese mumbled.

“ _Now._ I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

Smoke flared out of Therese’s nostrils the minute she stubbed the cigarette she had been balancing between her left middle and pointer finger. She took an angry swipe at her pale green typewriter before calling it quits. She would have to finish tomorrow morning in the office. 

Carol smirked with Therese crawling towards her on the bed. The young woman slipped both legs under the blankets and then leaned over sideways to rest up against Carol, who had both arms draped around her.


End file.
